1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved heart pacemaker wire protector device wherein the same provides temporary storage and protection of wires associated with a pacemaker unit prior to mounting to an associated pacemaker relative to a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the application of temporary pacemakers external to an individual, the atrial wires and the ventricular wires are active in their insulative separation relative to one another and to various grounding surfaces is a necessity. To this end, the instant invention attempts to provide a convenient and efficient protective device for temporary storage of the wires prior to their final assembly to an external pacemaker unit after open heart surgery procedure for example. Insulative devices have been utilized in the prior art for providing such insulation of wires, but have heretofore failed to provide the convenient mounting as required by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,592 to Harper setting forth a connector for use in a catheter to a body implantable device utilizing an insulative, highly viscose material for use in moist environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,104 to Rebell sets forth an electrically insulated stiffener wire assemblage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,070 to Hanson sets forth endocardial pacing lead for establishing electrical connection between heart tissue and a pacemaker and other heart management for monitoring devices.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved heart pacemaker wire protector device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in temporary mounting and storage of pacemaker wires therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.